escerticofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Amateurs in de lucht
In de Eerste Wereldoorlog stortten piloten zich in een nieuw avontuur: een luchtoorlog. Ze hadden geen ervaring of strategie en de vliegtuigen waren er niet op gebouwd. Maar al snel werd het vliegtuig een angstaanjagend wapen. Duizenden piloten sneuvelden. right De Britse luitenant Louis Strange stond rechtop in de cockpit met de stuurknuppel tussen zijn knieën geklemd. Op hetzelfde moment bediende hij zijn machinegeweer, dat op de bovenste vleugels van zijn tweedekker was bevestigd. De jonge piloot was verwikkeld in een duel in de lucht tussen twee grote groepen Duitse en Frans-Britse vliegtuigen boven het Westfront in 1915. Met de stuurknuppel nog steeds tussen zijn knieën verwisselde hij het patronenmagazijn. Toen verloor hij zijn evenwicht. De stuurknuppel sloeg naar de ene kant, het vliegtuig draaide om zijn as en Louis Strange viel uit de cockpit. Op het laatste moment kreeg hij het machinegeweer op de vleugel te pakken. Met twee handen klampte hij zich aan het geweer vast, terwijl zijn benen in de lucht bungelden. De situatie was kritiek, maar Strange hield het hoofd koel en zwaaide zijn benen heen en weer, terwijl hij zijn buikspieren zo veel mogelijk aanspande. Na een paar pogingen lukte het hem zijn voeten in de cockpit te zwaaien. Hij hees zich op zijn plek, greep de stuurknuppel en keerde het vliegtuig om. Strange overleefde de angstaanjagende gebeurtenis en landde na de luchtstrijd veilig op zijn vliegbasis. Maar hij stelde vast dat een machinegeweer op de bovenste vleugels gevaarlijker was voor de piloot dan voor de vijand. Het machinegeweer was slechts een van de vele problemen waar de eerste luchtstrijders in het begin van de Eerste Wereldoorlog mee te maken hadden. Toen de oorlog in de zomer van 1914 uitbrak, bestond een vliegtuig grofweg uit een houten raamwerk, met staaldraad opgespannen en gewikkeld in canvas. De eerste maanden werd het vliegtuig slechts ingezet voor observatie. Er bestonden geen machinegeweren, bommen of radio's voor vliegtuigen. De piloten en hun superieuren op de grond hadden geen ervaring met een luchtoorlog. Ze hadden geen strategie en er was nog geen vliegtuig ontwikkeld als effectief platform voor het nieuwe en onbekende strijdperk in de lucht. Tot de Eerste Wereldoorlog werd oorlog op het land en op zee gevoerd. Maar in 1910 - zeven jaar na de gebroeders Wright - hadden Frankrijk en Duitsland elk een luchtmacht ingesteld, en twee jaar later volgde Groot-Brittannië Toen de oorlog uitbrak, beschikten alle partijen dus over een luchtmacht. Duitsland kon zo'n 250 vliegtuigen naar het Westfront sturen, Frankrijk pakweg 160, terwijl Groot-Brittannië met zo'n 60 vliegtuigen nog iets achterliep. Aanvankelijk hadden de vliegtuigen tot taak de vijandelijke troepen en de militaire transporten te verkennen. Zo kon men zien wat de exacte positie van de vijand was en of deze wellicht een grote aanval voorbereidde. De informatie was van belang voor de infanterie en de artillerie. De zware kanonnen, stonden een paar kilometer achter de frontlinie; daardoor konden de artilleristen zelf hun doel niet zien. Ze kregen de coördinaten door van de piloten, die hun waarnemingen opschreven en de informatie in leren tassen naar de artilleristen wierpen. De verkenningsvluchten bewezen al snel hun waarde. De Franse verkenners berichtten in september 1914 over een gat tussen twee Duitse legers die oprukten bij de rivier de Marne, zuidoostelijk van Parijs. Dit leidde tot een geslaagde Frans-Britse tegenaanval, en het Duitse leger kon een snelle overwinning aan het Westfront nu wel vergeten. In de eerste oorlogsmaanden gedroegen de piloten aan beide kanten zich keurig. Vijanden groetten elkaar vriendelijk wanneer ze uitvlogen om de troepenbewegingen of de kanonopstellingen van de tegenpartij te bekijken. 'De eerste keer dat ik een Duits vliegtuig tegenkwam, waren Harvey Kelly, de piloot, en ik ongewapend. De Duitse waarnemer maakte geen aanstalten om ons te beschieten. We zwaaiden en gingen verder met ons werk, net als de vijand,' verteld de Britse waarnemer William Douglas over zijn allereerste ervaringen in de luchtoorlog. Hoewel eendekkers (vliegtuigen met één paar vleugels) vóór de oorlog het populairst waren, werden de nieuwe oorlogsvliegtuigen voornamelijk als tweedekkers gebouwd. Tweedekkers zaten namelijk steviger in elkaar. Verkenningsvliegtuigen hadden meestal twee zitplaatsen, zodat er naast de piloot een waarnemer meekon. Snelheid was niet belangrijk, en motorpech vormde, afgezien van kogels van de landmacht, de grootste dreiging. Aan het begin van de oorlog waren piloten vaak amateurs die zich vrijwillig aanmeldden. Ze werden direct, zonder training, ingezet om een overwicht te krijgen in de lucht. Het waren welgestelde mannen, waaghalzen of showpiloten die tot dan toe voor hun plezier hadden gevlogen. Ze wisten niets van oorlog, maar leerden de gecamoufleerde munitiedepots en kanonopstellingen van de vijand snel herkennen. Het werd problematischer toen de onervaren piloten de vijandelijke troepenbewegingen 1000 meter onder hen moesten observeren. Zo berichtte een Duitse piloot aan zijn leidinggevende dat hij vijandelijke soldaten in blinde paniek achter de loopgraven had zien rondrennen. Het bleken Britse soldaten te zijn die een potje voetbal speelden. Een ander groot probleem was dat de piloten niet konden zien bij welke partij de grondtroepen hoorden. Vanuit de lucht was nauwelijks te zien welke uniformen een colonne droeg, en de soldaten gingen niet met een vlag staan zwaaien. Dat zou te riskant zijn, want ook de soldaten op de grond konden niet zien of een vliegtuig vriend of vijand was. De vliegtuigen droegen namelijk geen herkenningsteken. Een aantal piloten werd neergeschoten door eigen vuur omdat de soldaten dachten dat het vliegtuig bij de vijand hoorde. De Fransen schilderden daarom grote cirkels onder op de vleugels in de nationale kleuren rood, wit en blauw en de Duitse vliegtuigen kregen een zwart ridderkruis. De Britten kozen in eerste instantie voor de Union Jack, maar dat leek vanaf de grond helaas op een kruis, waardoor de soldaten vaak dachten dat ze een Duits vliegtuig zagen. Daarom maakten de Britten een variant op het rood-wit-blauwe teken van de Fransen. Toen duidelijk werd hoe waardevol de verkenningsvluchten waren, namen alle partijen maatregelen om te voorkomen dat vliegtuigen van de vijand over hun territorium vlogen. Eerst heel simpel: piloten gooiden bakstenen of touw - dat verstrikt moest raken in de propeller - naar overvliegende, vijandelijke vliegtuigen. Maar al snel stapten ze over op pistool en geweer. Toen bleek hoe lastig het was om de vijand te treffen. Het was bijna onmogelijk om vanuit een klein vliegtuig in beweging, dat door de motor ook nog eens flink trilde, iets te raken. De Duitsers beseften al spoedig dat pistolen en geweren tijdens de missies zinloos waren. De Duitse piloten kregen het bevel geen handwapens meer te gebruiken in de lucht. De Fransen en de Britten trokken korte tijd later dezelfde conclusie. Om het luchtoverwicht te veroveren, waren veel krachtiger en nauwkeuriger wapens nodig. Begin 1915 begonnen beide partijen te experimenteren met het plaatsen van machinegeweren op bestaande vliegtuigtypen. Het ideaal was een naar voren gericht machinegeweer dat de eigen propeller niet raakte. De vliegtuigbouwers probeerden verschillende oplossingen uit: een optie was het machinegeweer te bevestigen op vliegtuigen waarbij de motor en de propeller achteraan zaten, zodat niets het geweer in de weg zat. Maar dit vliegtuigtype was te langzaam voor een luchtoorlog. Een andere oplossing was het geweer op de bovenste vleugels van de tweedekker te plaatsen. Maar ook dit werkte niet goed, vooral niet als het vliegtuig door slechts één persoon werd bemand, die, zoals luitenant Louis Strange, tegelijk moest sturen en schieten. Een derde idee was om een machinegeweer op een metalen stang te bevestigen, die om de waarnemerspost achter in het vliegtuig heen boog. Hiermee kon de waarnemer het geweer draaien en in alle richtingen schieten, behalve naar voren. In het voorjaar van 1915 vonden de Duitsers een effectieve oplossing. Zij bedachten een mechanisch systeem dat de geweerschoten synchroniseerde met de bewegingen van de propeller. Het systeem zorgde ervoor dat het geweer blokkeerde zolang er een schroef voor de loop zat. Daardoor kon het geweer vóór de piloot en ook direct achter de propeller worden geplaatst, zodat de piloot het geweer tijdens het vliegen eenvoudig kon bedienen. Het systeem was al eerder getest door onder meer de Fransen, maar hun systeem was niet helemaal betrouwbaar. Er was een groot risico dat de kogels de propeller raakten. Om dat probleem te verhelpen plaatste een Franse piloot metalen platen op de houten propellers, zodat de kogels bij een fout afketsten. Maar die oplossing was niet zonder gevaar, omdat de kogels alle kanten op stuiterden wanneer ze - zoals heel vaak gebeurde - de propeller raakten. left Het Gesynchroniseerde machinegeweer was een uitvinding van de Nederlandse vliegtuigbouwer Anthony Fokker, die voor de oorlog naar Duitsland was geëmigreerd. Zijn vinding betekende een revolutie voor de Duitse luchtoorlog. Het machinegewee werd op Fokkers 'Eindecker' bevestigd, die slechts één stel vleugels had. De combinatie van de Eindecker en het gesynchroniseerde machinegeweer leidde in de zomer van 1915 tot het vliegtuig met de bijnaam 'Gesel van Fokker'. De bemanning van de Frans-Britse vliegtuigen sloeg alleen al bij de aanblik van een Fokker op de vlucht. De Duitse Eindeckers haalden zo veel Franse en Britse vliegtuigen neer, dat de Britten hun eigen vliegtuigen 'Fokker-voer' noemden. De Duitsers wilden voorkomen dat het gesynchroniseerde machinegeweer in vijandelijke handen viel. De piloten mochten daarom alleen achter de Duitse frontlinie vliegen, zodat ze bij motorpech een noodlanding konden maken op door Duitsland bezet gebied. Voor de Fransen en de Britten was dit rampzalig. Er moest iets gebeuren, en snel ook. De Fransen en Britten hadden geluk toen een Duitse piloot verdwaalde en een noodlanding maakte op Frans gebied. Het principe achter het gesynchroniseerde machinegeweer werd ontdekt en nagemaakt door de Fransen en Britten, die gelijktijdig een aantal nieuwe jachtvliegtuigen lanceerden die de Duitse Fokker Eindecker overtroffen. Nu ontstonden de eerste echte luchtduels waarbij piloten man tegen man vochten. Sommige geoefende piloten vlogen recht op elkaar af, openden het vuur en draaiden of doken op het laatste moment weg. Zo'n gevecht lijkt op een ouderwets duel, maar dan in een vliegtuig in de lucht met een snelheid van 150 km/u. Alleen de beste piloten daagden elkaar op die manier uit. Een beginner had geen schijn van kans, en veruit de meeste piloten aan beide kanten waren beginners. Vooral de Franse en Britse piloten waren dikwijls nauwelijks getraind en gingen onervaren de lucht in. Maar liefst 80% van de neergehaalde Britse piloten had nog geen 20 vluchten gemaakt. Deze nieuwe vorm van oorlog was fascinerend, modern en verschrikkelijk tegelijk. Zo vertelde een soldaat die zag hoe een vliegtuig werd neergeschoten: 'We konden het vliegtuig en de rookstreep volgen en wisten dat de piloot en de waarnemer nog maar 15 seconden te leven hadden.' Net als de landoorlog werd ook de luchtoorlog buitengewoon bloedig. Uiteindelijk werden er zo veel piloten gedood dat de levensverwachting voor een Eerste Wereldoorlog-piloot uitkwam op zes weken. Hele klassen van de pilotenscholen sneuvelden,, en het verloop op de vliegbases was bijna 100%. Er waren altijd nieuwe rekruten nodig in de eerste wereldluchtoorlog. De luchtkorpsen gingen squadrons organiseren, formaties van zes tot enige tientallen vliegtuigen met getrainde gevechtspiloten. Dat leidde tot 'dogfights', hondengevechten, waarbij een vliegtuig rondzwenkte om de tegenstander van achteren aan te vallen. Deze luchtduels en -gevechten hebben geschiedenis gemaakt in verhalen over beroemde piloten zoals Manfred von Richthofen, de 'Rode Baron'. Hij schoot 80 Franse en Britse vliegtuigen neer voor hij in 1918 zelf werd neergehaald, waarschijnlijk door een kogel van een landsoldaat. Eind 1916 heroverden de Duitsers de heerschappij in de lucht dankzij het Duitse jachtvliegtuig Albatros, een tweedekker, die 175 km/u kon bereiken en bewapend met twee machinegeweren een levensgevaarlijke tegenstander was. In april 1917 schoten de Duitsers zo veel Britse vliegtuigen neer dat de levensverwachting van de Britse gevechtspiloten in de oorlogsstrijd daalde naar 11 dagen. Ondanks het enorme succes van de Duitse jachtvliegtuigen heroverden de Britten en Fransen langzaam het overwicht in de lucht. Dat kwam doordat zij veel meer vliegtuigen produceerden. In 1917 was hun luchtvloot bijna twee keer zo groot als de Duitse. In hetzelfde jaar werden de VS bij de oorlog betrokken en was de Duitse achterstand in oorlogsmaterieel een feit. Dat leidde tot de onvoorwaardelijke capitulatie van Duitsland en zijn bondgenoten op 11 november 1918. De Duitsers hadden echter veel meer Frans-Britse vliegtuigen neergeschoten dan omgekeerd. In vier jaar oorlog verloren de Duitsers 3128 vliegtuigen en 6840 piloten en waarnemers. De Britten, Fransen en Amerikanen verloren bijna 10.000 piloten en waarnemers. 'Het is veel erger dan men zich kan voorstellen. Maar zolang ik het hoofd koel houd en mijn gezond verstand bewaar, is elk luchtgevecht dankzij mijn snelle, behendige Fokker zo veilig als een autorit. Maakt u geen zorgen.' Op deze manier stelde de Duitse piloot Oswald Boelcke zijn familie gerust. Hij werd neergeschoten op 28 oktober 1916 en stierf -hij was 25 jaar oud. Bronnen The first air war, Lee Kennett, Simon & Schuster 1999 The first air campaign, Eric en Jane Lawson, Da Capo Press 1996 Tumult in the clouds - British experience of war in the air, Steel &Hart, Hodder & Stoughton Ltd 1997 * WWI Aerial Symbols Categorie:Luchtmacht Categorie:Algemeen - Luchtmacht